Version 2006 - Ch 45
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> 3- INTERLUDE Brhama Port Asteroid Pirate base - Free space Brhama Port was technically no longer in Free space. Free space was a defined sector of the Galaxy where none of the four known big Powers were allowed to operate. Brhama Port was 2 light years outside that defined area. Union would call this unclaimed or unexplored space. The Nul-Nul called anything outside their sphere of influence: Outspace. Brhama Port was only six light years from the newest Togar Colony. Many around these parts believed that the Shiss star was fading and soon disappear and the Togar would take their place among the big four. The Togar were still behind in technology, but at least as aggressive and expansive as the Shiss or Nul. Dimon Honsu docked his sleek Enroe Attack Cruiser against one of the many docking arms. Brahmas Port was a hollowed out Asteroid of approximately 3 clicks diameter . On one side a long metal arm stuck almost two clicks into space . It was where the visiting ships docked. He lived here or he should say Dimon Honsu lived here, Dimon Honsu had friends and enemies a business , was a respected assassin with a good track record and did some Freelance work on the side and he was known to the folks around here for years. However Dimon didn't really exist. it was a carefully crafted Identity , like so many he had. He got up and walked back into his spacious quarters. He had to become Dimon Honsu first, he took of the purple robes and cloaks, carefully folded them, then he pressed the micro controls at the back of his neck and turned down the bionics of his ugly worm mask and took it off as well. He turned the mask and stared at it for a moment. It was terrifying and part why he had chosen it and partly of course to give the Organization a symbolic head figure. He put his Worm costume away, and took the Dimon Honsu mask .It felt warm but that was so with all bioflex masks made of live synthetic tissue that would bond with his real facial structures and become undetectable. Dimon Honsu looked a little Asian but had definite Dai Thaan influence with long jet black hair and pointed ears. He liked the arrogant cool face and looked forward to look human once more. After he had put on the mask and activated it he dressed in the dark leather and armor that could double as space or light battle suit. Complete with fold helmet, wrist guns and shoulder dart launchers. Honsu had the trust of the Natha Triangle, the secretive Intelligence Arm of the Gray House. He smiled, now he was the human and would meet a worm because in a strict biological sense Nul-Nul were annelid life forms that developed over the millennia into a sentient space faring species. Like most known successful technical societies Nul-Nul developed stereo vision and manipulators with an opposing appendix and even two leg like extremities. Nul Nul still had the characteristic segmented body of an Annelid life form and their brain were not on top of the creature but inside the torso. Early Terran Space travelers compared the look of a Nul - Nul with a mixture of the Michelin man , crossed with Marshmallow man and an earth worm. Only perhaps a scholar of early Human history specializing in advertisement would still know who the Michelin Man was, but he did. He had been there from the beginning. Perhaps with all the new developments his end was nearer than predicted. He shrugged and stepped into the Airlock and went to the Pirate Base and there he would meet a member of the Natha Triangle and discuss a possible meeting between the Kermac and the Nul. If such a meeting would indeed occur it would be an interesting one and he intended to be there. ________________________________________ Richter Base Time flew and we were busy to get to know our ship and the crew that arrived in small groups daily. I made a point welcoming each personally and walk them through the ship. This way I learned my way around and every day I found areas I had never been before. The Tigershark was no small ship and had twenty decks. Cavernous cargo holds, most of them empty. Crew quarters, Marine Country, one deck completely dedicated to science with labs for various disciplines. to my great joy, the ship had great recreational facilities and sizeable swimming pool. Being the captain had its privileges and one was to keep the pool temperature on Thursdays at three degrees or in other words, just cold and perfect. Wanting to be a woman and actually to live as one turned out to be a challenge at first. Not only did it take much longer in the morning to get ready, despite hygiene center and Auto Dresser it also was more work to get to bed and all under the watchful eyes of Elfi and Shea. The girls really enjoyed their teaching roles able to giggle a lot and point out something I did oh so wrong. I learned that women in general were much better observers of detail than men. I had no idea that women more often ended their sentence in a question than men. A man would say. I look fat and woman would say : I look fat, do I?" It was only four more days to our deadline as I stepped on the bridge at 08.00 to begin the Forenoon watch. The huge Y'All was sitting at the Conn , got up and said "Captain on the bridge!" He then gave me a brief report of what happened during the morning watch. It was a very brief report since nothing happened. Ship rang the traditional bell sound and I took over. Har Hi was right behind me and handed me an E Board. " I must say the Admiral has send us a top crew, thanks to the fast IST and the discipline we are now at exactly sixty seconds for everyone reaching battle stations and full lock conditions. I am confident with a few more drills we will be able to shave of another 2 seconds." Before I could respond Elfi interrupted."Captain we are hailed by Fleet Command, Admiral Signal." "Put him right on the screen, please!" The grizzled face of the ancient Admiral appeared and he went straight to the subject." Good Morning Captain Olafson. I just read your last report , you got all crew we could find for now aboard . I realize there are still things missing , like your small craft and the parts for the Narth Time shield. I cannot authorize the Wolfcraft at the Base as you need special craft modified and unidentifiable as Terran fighter craft. We hope we have them ready soon. However further upgrades and supply operations must wait." "Ay Sir." "I wish I could give you more time to train but today is the day and your mission must commence. To the orders you already received comes a new one and it is the reason for your earlier departure. A new pirate makes himself known . He calls himself the Red Dragon and has viciously attacked several colonies and over a dozen ships including a Space Bus. He was caught in the middle of the act by the USS Glorystar, an older Destroyer. During the fight the Glorystar was almost completely destroyed with the loss of 180 crew members. However the sensor and visual data of the fight survived. The Ship of this Red Dragon is a Union Fleet Unit Barracuda Class Destroyer complete with Translocator Canons. We sent the secret destruct sequence built into all Translocator Cannons and we are fairly certain he lost their use, but you must make absolute certain it is so. Find and recover that Union Ship if you can, destroy it if you can't. You are under direct presidential Order to execute and eliminate anyone you even suspect of having seen the Translocator Cannons. Gods speed to you all and return safe!" I acknowledged and got up looked to Har Hi and said." Have the Crew assemble in the empty A Hangar in ten minutes." I inspected my Dress Uniform carefully tugged at my sleeves and made sure the gloves did not throw any wrinkles. Tried to focus and stepped behind the lectern , before me stood a crew of three hundred, a contingent of 50 Ultra Marines as well as my friends. Only Har Hi stood with me on the little raised platform and said." Attention, Captain on Deck!" It was a proud moment to see them snap into attention but I also hit me that I was responsible for each and every one of them. "At ease! I gave them a moment and then began." Some of you have been briefed about our mission and others might not. I understand that you are all handpicked volunteers and you know that this is a very secretive mission. Before I get into details let me say a few words about me and what I expect from you and what you can expect from me. First of all my door is always open for anyone, regardless of rank or position. You can come to me with everything complaints, ideas, suggestions or problems. I noticed that I often wondered what was going on, where the ship was going while I was a Midshipman. Therefore you are all allowed to listen in what is going on the bridge. Unless I am ordered so or the Situation really leaves me no other choice there won't be any secrets. I want us to grow into a unit were each can trust the other and ranks and position means little, therefore I won't be a stickler on regulations . In general if it doesn't interfere with your job and performance it is allowed. I want to trust you to know yourself what is appropriate and what not. So being intoxicated while on duty for example would be a grave misuse of my trust. I will never judge without knowing all the facts and your side of the story but if I learn that someone thinks I am a push around or takes advantage of this, then you will find that I will not hesitate to act. There will be not second chance and no grace period. I will treat each of you with the respect and dignity you deserve , but I expect the same from you. When I come to a decision and issue an order I expect it to be executed without hesitation and discussion. Now if there is something I did that bugs you or you think I should have done differently you are welcome to tell me and under no circumstance will an open word of honest critique lead to reprimand or punishment if it is brought to me in an adult and respectful way. And if you really want to call me an asshole for something I deserve, seek me out after Duty and if any way possible in a private fashion and it won't end up in anyone's file." The crew laughed at that. "Now to our mission. We are going to hunt pirates and similar scum in Free Space and we going to do that being disguised as Pirates ourselves. So you are all allowed to dress as such, grow beards if you can but I still expect you to be Union soldiers inside the ship and underneath your costumes. Meaning even Pirates are allowed to use Showers and soap." A brown furred Garbini raised his tentacles. "You got a Question Petty Officer?" The Garbini wore the Uniform of a Engineering Specialist but he stood to close with the others I could not see his name tag. "Petty Officer Brush here, Captain. I am a Engineering Specialist, but I much rather want to be a Med Tech. It's a long story but they always make Garbini's into Engineers. It happens that our Med Crew has a famous Shail Med Tech but he always dreams to be in Engineering. Same reason here, you're a Shail you got to Med." I saw the mollusk Shail sitting on its GravSled right next to the Garbini. I shrugged." I see no reason why you can't switch. It is okay by me. But I want you both talk to your Department chiefs and make a proper switch it also means you got a lot to learn to catch up in your new field and you will be tested of course." "We are already studying and we will be ready for the monthly performance tests!" "Well since this effectively ended my monolog and address to you. Are there any other questions?" There weren't any so I said." Dismissed. Find your stations we are leaving within the hour!" They actually cheered my me! Richter Four sank away beneath us and the Tigershark left the last traces of atmosphere behind. "Take her 5 light-years past the system Mr. Muhammad." "Aye Captain!" The Stars suddenly turned to long lines for the duration of a heartbeat then the viewer went dark. It took almost a second and they returned. Narth turned and apologized."Captain the ship accelerates so fast, the Optical Software that compensates for Quasi Space could not keep up." Unlike other Computronics who never initiated conversation Ship said."Captain, I believe I can adjust that software somewhat and reduce the Lag approximately 50 percent." Shea who for weeks wore her mask again said." If we write a subroutine with Muhammad's neural impulse as focus, at the same time he kicks the Accelerator it should be possible to completely eliminate the Lag." "Brilliant!" Narth and Ship agreed simultaneously. I rolled my eyes and looked at Har-Hi." Most ships have one Nerd. We got three!" The Dai giggled." We're lucky Cirruit is busy downstairs or we could start our own Tech convention." Shea turned:" The term Nerd became quite fashionable along with the term Geek in the early 21st century I might add. Cultural reference work shows that..." Krabbel raised one of his legs:" Hate to interrupt but we are going to drop out of Quasi Space in 4 seconds as we approach the requested five LY mark, Captain!" "Alright, OPS stand by for Janus Device. Science take over Sensors and make sure we are alone. Har-Hi take one of our Gazelles and check us out with your sensors and eyes. I want to make sure it works." "Standing by on Janus System. All indicators are green." Narth said "We are the only artificial object within 5 Light Years and there are no ships of any kind in Sensor range" "Thank you Ms. Schwartz!" Har Hi was already on his way to the IST. "Activate the Janus Device then!" "Pattern Program Kartanian Destroyer Merchant accepted and loaded. Simulated Matter sequencing in progress, Mask specific Engine and Sensor signature in place. transformation complete in 12 seconds." On the main screen we saw a Gazelle speed away and Elfi established Remote Sensor link and Communications. We saw what Har-Hi saw and as he turned around and magnified there was indeed a Kartanian Ship. Shea and Narth worked together on the Science Console and she turned." We tried every scanning trick in the book and still all we get are the Readouts for an old Kartanian with strong but old fashioned Engines and 150 Life signatures. Even the Psionic analysis shows only 150 active minds." Har Hi was as impressed:" That is the most wicked piece of technology I have ever seen. What could the Dai do with that!" "Let us be glad they do not have that tech." I said. I too was impressed and just a little frightened what such technology could mean if it became more commonly available. Elfi turned." Captain I am getting hundreds of distress calls!" "Har Hi get back in as fast as you can." Narth and Shea already went over to help Elfi and I simply leaned back. They would give me an answer as soon as they could. They sorted it out fast and Elfi said." We got 175 Distress calls, all coming from Golden Market Seven, 29 light years across the border in Unclaimed Space. 174 of the calls come from civilian and private merchant ships and one from the Golden Market itself. All reports have the same reason for the Distress calls. The Market and the ships are under attack from what they claim are Little Balls with Translocator like weaponry!" "Shea give me a short rundown on that Golden Market." "There are eighty known Golden Markets in the Galaxy, all operated by the Golden Ones. A very distant related species to the Kermac. The Golden Ones kept strictly neutral in all conflicts but initiated the last Cease Fire agreement between the Big Four. The Golden Merchants exact point of Origin is unknown and no planetary system identified or claimed as their home, they do have a sizeable fleet of higher technology than the Kermac and Fleet Threat assessment studies make them a Class three opponent if it would ever come to a war. Notable the fact that Kermacs rank as a Class four and the Y'All a Class Two. Further reports indicate that the Golden Ones have only sporadic Psionic powers but are completely immune to Telepaths. Their Markets are usually hollowed out moons or Asteroids of considerable size with Bazaars inside were every commodity can be sold or purchased, except Slaves. The Golden Ones do not accept or promote Slave Trade, at least in none of the known Markets. Market 29 is the closest to Union Space and is drifting towards our Space and should cross the Border in four years." "Elfi get me a Direct Link to the Admiral." "Link requested, Captain. Secure Communications solid." She raised her hand with 2 fingers showing. then one and finally her fist. "Put him on." Elligott's sleepy face appeared. He was obviously in his bed room and in his PJs. " Ran into a planet or lost something?" I told him about the distress calls and the report about Translocator usage. Before he could answer. I saw that he got another call and heard someone give him a similar report. He cut the other off and said." Switch your Ship to Fleet Design but not your true appearance and investigate. Keep me posted. I am sending a Battle group to the Border just in Case." "Aye. Sir." The screen went dark and Har Hi appeared and took his seat next to me." Mr. Narth do we have a Janus Program for that?" "Aye, we got a Phobos Class Destroyer on file." I nodded ."Activate it." And to Krabbel I said." Plot us a course to that Market. Muhammad drop out of Quasi a light year out." ________________________________________ " Five Minutes to Quasi Drop!" Har-Hi said "Sound Battle Stations. Load all Cannons. Stand by on Sharp Shooters!" This was the very first time I called Battle Stations on my own ship for real. My Command seat moved back, the integrated Auto Dresser put me into a Battle Suit and the Direct Command Dome lowered giving me a unobstructed View of space, all around the ship. Sensor Data was linked to the visual read out . The same would happen to every duty station. The range of our weapons shown in faint color spheres. Every door and Dividing Lock in the entire ship closed. In case of a hull breach catastrophic pressure and air loss would not affect the entire ship. We dropped out of Quasi Space and our sensors picked up the Asteroid immediately, as well as hundreds of damaged and destroyed ships! The Asteroid was under flickering Shield and our long range sensors showed the energy signatures of Antimatter impacts inside the shields! Our Sensors also picked up the Aggressor. Fifty ball shaped objects ten meters in diameter. The blue Science symbol flashed and I acknowledged with an eye blink. Shea reported:" Sensor analysis in progress. Alien Objects are of no known configuration, their weaponry is similar to Translocator technology and their shields are equal to our most advanced TransDim Shields, much smaller in size but much more efficient and equally strong as our full shields. Material analysis incomplete due to shield interference." "Are those Robots or Automated drones?" "Negative!" Narths Voice came through:" I am sensing sixty to seventy individual minds on these Spheres. TransDim shields interfere with Psionics and I can't sense details." "Elfi hail the Bazaar!" "Your on, Captain!" "This is Captain Jane Smith of the...., the USS Enigma . Calling Golden Bazaar. We are here in response of your distress call. We can only assist Union nationals and not engage Enemy in your sphere of influence unless you are clearly request us to do so." "This is Sobody Merchant Eldest of the Golden. I am the highest authority here and I beg you to assist us. We lost over sixty ships and we sustained already heavy damage and cannot survive another attack wave of these balls! Our own fleet is on its way but too far out to make it in time. We contacted Union Administration for help!" Elfi interrupted." Correct. I am receiving confirming Orders on the Fleet Channel. All Union Ships are to engage Enemies of Golden Ones." "Alright open all known Communication channels and hail the aliens!" "All channels are open, Captain!" "This is Captain Jane Smith of the United Stars Starship Enigma. hailing Alien hostile forces. You are to cease all hostile activities and stand down from further fighting. I am willing to open communications and discuss the reasons for these hostilities. Any further weapon activity against Union nationals and allied assets will force me to open fire!" "Captain, Sensor analysis indicate they have receivers capable of hearing us, but they just destroyed another Golden ship. Ignoring us!" "Mao get their attention. Target lead sphere and fire! Muhammad get us closer for main battery range." One of the Alien spheres suddenly vanished and a bright ball of expanding energy in its place. that did get their attention and the rest of 49 spheres turned into an attack formation towards us! Muhammad reverse course and keep distance!" Har Hi with calm voice." Receiving enemy fire. Equivalent of 5 gram AM loads. Our shields are effective neutralizing, receiving 50 shots a second. Shields at 69%!" "Mao target another and fire!" This time Mao missed! The Spheres began a wild dance flying in fast erratic patterns. he missed two more times. "Mao forget that precision shooting. Main Battery authorized one Exo load and aim somewhere before them!" A new mini sun bloomed suddenly into the darkness of space and ten of the spheres could not evade and flew right into the plasma ball. The rest of the spheres slowed down and stopped firing. "Captain we are being hailed by the Aliens!" In all the seriousness of the Situation Har-Hi chuckled. "When you say hello the Terran way you usually do get cooperation!" "Put them on Elfi. Shea stand by for detail analysis and Lingu support." part of space disappeared before my eyes and was replaced by the main viewer and a fully human looking grey bearded man in a blue uniform , somehow very Terran looking in a very old fashioned way complete with white cover and black duckbill. He spoke but I did not understand most of it, just every tenth word sounded familiar. Elfi chimed in." I don't believe it. He speaks English , ancient Pre Astro English! One moment adjusting translator." I said."Please repeat, our systems are now adjusted to your language." "I am Admiral Jordan Rutherford of the New World Commonwealth. We just analyzed your one of your language transmissions. It was in English! Please repeat were you come from!" "As I said I am Captain Jane Doe of the United Stars Spaceship Enigma. We represent the United Stars of the Galaxy." A text message of Shea appeared on the side." No Union member on file with ships like that or called New World Commonwealth. Weapon analysis complete. Enemy weapons are similar to Translocators but not the same. Materials used in construction are not conform to Union materials or any other known species." A second man appeared on the Screen. He too wore a dark blue uniform but looked younger." Captain Doe. Did you ever hear about a planet named Earth?" "My Helmsman is a native of Terra, Region Africa. Terra was used to be called Earth." "Oh the Lord be praised! Earth still exists then?" "I assure you Earth is fine, but before we continue discussing Earth. Can we agree on ceasing hostilities for the time being and then I think you need to explain why you attacked in the first place!" The white bearded Admiral nodded."Of course we will stand down at once. We would suggest a direct meeting and discuss all this in person." Narth mental message in my head." I can sense they are genuinely interested in extensive information exchange and what is most peculiar I can sense utmost euphoria since the word Earth has been transmitted!" "Alright Admiral. How we are we going to meet? Are you at some remote location we should approach?" "No we are indeed inside our Ships!" Hans muttered ." How crowded must it be in those little things!" "I am going to lower our shields, Admiral and open one of my hangar doors. I give you my word that your flag of truce is accepted and you are free to leave at any point. However if you decide to use the opportunity to fire while we lower shields. I can assure you we will find enough time to retaliate." "We won't get anywhere without trust. I accept your word and you have mine." "Hans get a Team of Ultras down to Hangar One just in Case." "On my way!" ________________________________________ I was standing next to Hans and TheOther and felt quite safe and small at the same time as I looked through the transparent part of the Docking Bay door. The Alien Ship had just set down and it appeared almost like an intricate and very detailed model of a Space ship. It was round but had ISAH pod like engine blocks at the lower end . It had small viewports and gun turrets and landing gear. I signaled Hans to open the door and I walked towards the alien vessel. A port opened on it and a 50 centimeter open Hover platform floated towards me. On it four Men, none taller than maybe ten centimeters!" The floating thing stopped at nose height before me and I recognized one of the little men as the white bearded Admiral! "Ship be so kind and place a field microphone before our guests and amplify." "Okay Captain . Microphone is in place." A barely visible form field energy microphone floated before them and I could hear the Admiral loud and clear." I can see our Size did surprise you." Then he glanced towards Hans and the Y'All and said."As your size surprises us!" "I have a Conference Table brought in and Refreshments so we can commence these talks in a civilized manner." The dark haired younger Mann behind the Admiral spoke." Do you by any chance have real Terran Coffee?" That earned him a stern gaze from his senior officer but I assured him Coffee would be on its way." A table was placed and Cirruit had small Chairs and Glasses manufactured in no time. A field screen was placed in such a way that the Small men looked normal size to me and vice versa we looked proportional small to him. I sat down and said." It might be best you begin from the start Admiral. As we cannot explain your presence." "I might as well do that. Our story begins during the Second Exodus, or the First migration of Humans into space after the Sarans have revealed themselves to Terra. Do you still have Contact to them?" I gestured to Elfi." The Saran Empire is part of the United Stars and my Communications Officer is a Saran Princess." "Wonderful! Wonderful news!" He scratched his beard." I better continue with my story then. Our ancestors were among the first ten Settler Arches leaving Earth. Ours was the Shenandoah. that ship and during the Translight acceleration phase the Shenandoah was hit or something and our drive malfunctioned. We did not end up at New Garden around Cigny Alpha as we wanted too, but inside a strange thick nebula, that further damaged our ship and we had to land at the only place we could find that was even remotely suitable. We found a stark world with bad atmosphere and to close to a radiation spewing sun. Our forefathers went deep underground and carved out a living under incredible hardship. None of our ancestors knew how far we were from Earth. The idea was hatched by a brilliant Genetic Engineer who was part of the original crew. In Order to make the supplies last longer he proposed to change our genetic code so we would become smaller. The changes were made and every generation became a little shorter. However life was extremely harsh and science and research was not on our agenda for centuries. The Genetic Knowledge was lost and we kept on shrinking until we reached this size about 2000 years ago. When life improved and we once again had the resources for science we basically had to start from scratch. Much of the knowledge was still in the libraries but few understood , so we developed our own technology and build a thriving society onto four planets within the New World System. All our culture and civilization was based on our new size and we never felt we needed to reverse the Genetic alteration. Since our system was inside a dense matter nebula with intensive energetic storms we had no contact to other civilizations and felt quite safe, but we expanded to other worlds and our newest colony is on the very fringes of that nebula. We noticed the large Aliens occupying that Asteroid slowly moving toward our Colony. We know that due to our size we are in disadvantage against full size aliens. Once we were discovered we feared war and conquest. Our first contact unit was attacked and destroyed by unknown Aliens and we decided to defend ourselves by destroying the Asteroid and its inhabitants." He finished his long explanation and he found us and me listening with open mouths. He opened his arms."But please now tell us about Earth and Terra and your magnificent ship. Your immense weapons and terrific shields!" Shea told them a brief history of the last 3000 years and closed. "So we responded to the Distress Call of the Golden Market. I find it truly amazing that you developed Translocator Technology all on your own!" He bowed proudly." One of our greatest Scientists was a direct descendant of Dr. Isah and at least as brilliant." Dr. Isah was a legendary multi discipline Scientist from the early history of Terras Ascent, he invented an incredible amount of technology including the ISAH Drive still in use and the Terran Faster than Light Direct Energy Cannons. Isah was often referred to as the greatest Genius of human history. The man next to the Admiral said." If we would apply for Membership then this Union of yours would protect us and that Nebula of ours would become Union Territory isn't that so?" I nodded." To the last man and ship and it is no empty boast as you heard in my Science officers monolog on our history." "We can't speak for our Government of course." The Admiral said." Please let us contact our Government and we will rely their answer as soon as possible." His Adjutant sighed deeply and held up his coffee cup." We have a original sample of Terran Coffee in our Earth Museum. Of course we have a replicated product, but the real thing is so incredible it alone would be enough reason to join!" "I make sure my Supply chief will get you an ample supply right away." "And real Earth Potatoes too? Just one will be enough!" Again the Admiral glared at his Adjutant and said to me." Please excuse him. To us Earth is our Religion. It is a mystical place of our far gone ancestors and we kept as much alive as we could it was the very motor of our determination to not give up. So the crews of my ships are quite frankly speaking nuts since they heard you are from Earth. The good men we lost in the battle are forgotten." I put my finger on his shoulder." Admiral let's take steps that they are not forgotten. War and Battles are more often than not unnecessary. We completely understand your reasons for attacking and I hope you understand our response, but let these men be the last that died. As it seems we are more than just two alien Cultures meeting, we are as it turned out related!" It didn't even take them an hour as the Admiral re-appeared before me and said with a broad smile." the Commonwealth of new Worlds decided after a emergency meeting to make me the High Representative and herby officially present you with my governments request to join the United Stars." I took the tiny document saluted and said." I shall convey this immediately. There is a Battle Group of Ultras on its way as we speak and they will provide you with additional security until you had a chance to travel to Pluribus to make your official request and have your membership verified." "More huge ships like this?" Har-Hi grinned with his arms crossed." No Admiral Rutherford, a Union Battle group consists of 5 Dreadnoughts, 20 Ultra Battle Ships,60 heavy destroyers and over 200 other support craft. A Dreadnought is 9000 meters across." The Admiral folded his hands." Thank to the Lord we communicated!" Mc Elligott's Holo leaned forward , Cherubim was standing next to him and he said." I just read your report. You are not even gone from Richter Base for 42 Hours and you already fought a battle, made contact with tinny Terrans lost in the Righar Expanse and convinced them to join the Union." He shook his head and turned to look at the masked woman at his side." Have we really done the right thing by sending THEM in a ship an all on their own?" Cherubim chuckled:" I guess you owe Stahl 100 Credits. He was right they make some incredible news within the first week!" The old Admiral put the report down." Well you did good I must say and cleared the Situation the best way possible. But could you not have found a different identification than Captain Jane Doe of the Enigma? How cheesy is that?" "Sorry Sir I had to come up with something on the spur of the Moment.!" "How am I going to explain to the Assembly who made contact? Well I figure something out. For now you are to dock at the Golden Market and meet with the Merchant Eldest of the Golden." "Sir?" "The Golden Ones are very enigmatic and very powerful, Captain. Their Tec level is believed to be on par with ours and we know very little of them. It is said they know every Galaxy in the local group and all trade with all space faring species, many we never heard of. Their highest leader Sobody Merchant Eldest of the Golden, contacted me directly ten minutes ago requesting to meet the Gallant Captain who saved his market and much profit. He said he has a historical proposal for us but he wants to talk to you about it. This is very important so proceed, meet the man and be careful. Cherubim is going to try and fabricate a Personnel record for Captain Jane Doe as we speak." She nodded:" I am going to make the USS Enigma real at least in the files. But on another note. Be careful Captain. Sobody is around for a very long time and the undisputed ruler of a very secretive and powerful society. If at all possible don't start a war." Elligott folded his hands in a praying gesture." I wish we could send some experienced diplomats to such a delicate and difficult task and all I got is a Female Neo Viking , a Dai Pirate and a ship full of guns!" He then smirked." May it as it be, Captain. We do have your back regardless what happens!" The Bazaar was damaged but we already saw repair and damage control measures taking place. The devastation caused to the civilian ships and merchants was another story. We counted many wracks, and heavily damaged ships. The Tigershark was docked against a mooring arm and I got up from the Command seat and took a deep breath. "Well let's hope we don't start a war. Hans, Har-Hi, Shea, Elfi, Narth and Krabbel you are with me. TheOther, you put up a guard inside the Mooring arm. Mao you got the Conn. No one is to come too close to the ship. I Don't know how good the Janus Device is at real close inspection." In our dress Uniforms we went through the Mooring Arm tunnel and into the main body of the 12 clicks measuring Asteroid. the inside took my breath away. The entire Asteroid was hollowed out into one enormous cavern. Terrace style levels with shops and Merchant booths all around the walls as far as I could look up. The Main Level we were on was one huge open square . A ship merchant had set up shop to one side displaying a row of used and new civilian space ships. Across him another one selling Skimmers and landing tanks. Further to the back, cages and tanks holding live animals some of them the most bizarre life forms I had ever seen. The bazaar was not very busy as I assumed most customers had fled. I could see repair crews flying with their material loaded skimmers in every direction. A group of four beings, two in golden floor length robes approached us, flanked by two tall thin humanoid shaped beings also wearing golden robes, shiny helmets and mirrored visors that covered the entire face area. They carried long cane like objects, most likely some sort of weapons. The smaller two looked not unlike Kermac but were only about one Meter twenty tall and did not have the glued on ceremonial beards Kermacs always had. But like Kermac they were completely hairless and had big round eyes and small noses and mouths. One of them managed to look at us in the most arrogant manner down his nose, despite the fact he had to look up ." His all powerful and most richest Sobody Merchant Eldest of the Golden, keeper of the sacred laws of profit and wealth has in his great wisdom requested your presence. Be aware of the privilege as few lower life forms were ever allowed to gaze upon the being most perfect. You will kneel at all times and crawl to the throne circle if he commands you to come closer. It is at no point permitted to lift your eyes at him without permission. If you do all this I think we manage to get this audience over with to every ones satisfaction." I wanted to say something but he put his finger on his lips:" Hush, hush be quiet and follow me. Lower life forms must not speak when in the presence of Golden's!" I fumed inside at that. They took Kermac arrogance to new heights! But I managed to calm down and give my friends the sign to do the same and humor the guy for now. A shimmering slide way made of pink, purple and golden translucent moving segments moving inside a thin fragile looking transparent frame carried us with increasing speed and in a slow spiraling way upwards to a sphere like construct hanging without any visible supports in the upper middle of the asteroid.. the sphere was made of diamond shaped plates of gold and glass of various sizes. The Slide way terminated at a guarded double door of the same shape . "Once through that door you are in the sanctum Regalis and in the very presence of he who is Sobody Merchant Eldest of the Golden. You are then to lower yourself to the floor and do not look up." He looked at Krabbel and Hans." Those brutish things shall remain outside!" The door opened and I said." They are not welcome I am not welcome!" I turned around . "Let's go guys!" A voice from inside the door called." Most gallant Captain Doe. Please all of you come in. My Chamberlain was more than un polite. Forgive me and come on in!" The Chamberlain bowed deeply:" Wisdom incarnate! Those life forms are neither cleansed nor properly searched and undressed!" "Be silent! You are dismissed. The times of Isolation have ended for more than just the Narth!" Sobody looked very much like his Chamberlain only much older and while his face clearly reflected the knowledge of power he did not have the same arrogant quality. I even noticed he had craw feet around his eyes, as if giving testimony that he liked to laugh and smile." We entered the Sphere. The floor was a white marble like stone, Curved Columns of the same material in equal distances around the walls. Mountains of silken cushions and pillows between them, Low tables held fruits and food delicacies from all over the Galaxy and perhaps beyond. He made a dismissive gesture and send the tall guards away as well and waited till the doors were closed. "Welcome, welcome indeed! You saved this Bazaar and quite likely the lives of everyone aboard including mine." He looked us up and down bowed deeply before Elfi. " Had I known such regal visitor was among my guests I would have prepared a reception." Elfi could look as arrogant as they and then some." She who is the Princess travels incognito and wishes not to make an issue of her stand and position. However your Chamberlain's manners were insulting in the highest!" "I will have his head on a plate for you later today!" He bowed again and smiled and then bowed before Narth." It is 12,000 years since I last seen a Narth in person." Narth did not bow." You shield your thoughts well, but not well enough." "Then you know I mean you no harm. No shield can keep out the probing mind of Narth if you choose to do so, so I will be truthful to you and come to the real reason I wanted you here." He gestured. "Please make yourself comfortable I have a selection of delicacies and refreshments that might delight you. We sat down on the pillows across him but no one took anything. My friends seemed to have the same feeling as I did and did not trust the old Merchant. He became serious and said." You don't trust me yet but that will hopefully chance soon." "High Merchant, I am getting the strong notion we are not here simply you want to thank us. We were told of a revelation or proposal you want to make." "Quite so, Young and beautiful Captain Doe. I am the absolute ruler of those known to you as the Golden Ones. You think we are relatives of the Kermac and given the history between the Union, especially the Terrans and those distant relatives strained and strains our relationship for quite some time." He looked over to Narth. " Narth Supreme knows the true history of us the Golden Ones I am certain and I will educate you as well, but later. As I heard about the Narth abandoning their ageless policy of isolation and become more active members in the Union It gave me to think as well. You see we Golden Ones built our business and reputation on our Neutrality and by keeping the secrets and details of our species closely guarded. We are not immortals but enjoy a very long live span. My aging process was completely halted for over 12,000 years now and I have seen many empires and species come and go. We travel and do business with galaxies and species you have never heard or seen, but as the Terrans arrived on the Galactic stage I watched first out of curiosity, then out of pure fascination and now I am what a Terran would call your greatest fan." He again motioned to Narth." I opened my shields and you are welcome to monitor my thoughts to see that I am indeed truthful." "Your shield was not very effective but I appreciate the gesture and I concur your intentions are of great benefit to us. I shall however leave you the decision to reveal it all." The old Merchant bowed in his seat. " I am glad you let me tell." Narth Voice in my head said." He can be trusted , but what he has in mind might cause some turmoil. I let him reveal it unless you insist." I simply shook my head and thought back:" As long as this is no trap and he gets to the point I agree." Sobody moved his head and said." Amazing it seems you communicate telepathically and I can't detect a thing! Seeing a Narth act almost like a human is perhaps the greatest wonder I have yet witnessed." Narth surprised me as he said:" Narth Supreme considers our discoveries I made through my friendship the highest achievement we Narth attained. It fills me with personal pride if I am considered human." Sobody sipped from a glass and I nodded to Krabbel." Go ahead, Narth thinks he is trustworthy!" Krabbel shrieked and took an already melting ice cream cone from a platter close to him. The golden Merchant laughed." Yes I heard of the addictions Archas have for ice cream. When I saw one to be part of your crew I knew I had to have some here." I thanked him and said." Please continue and come to the point why we are here. We learned much but still nothing of the real reason." "Forceful, a little impatient. Easy to anger, full of pride and never underestimate those Evolved Primates from Terra. Oh how I love your species. There is none quite like it in the entire Universe. I want you to tell your Superiors , we the Golden Ones will join the Union and give you unlimited access to all our files, technology and allow you to set up research posts on all our bases and reveal to you the secret of the ancient gates and how they can be used to travel to other Galaxies. All this we offer , under one condition only!" I was quite shocked by his revelation but said." High Merchant I am only a Starship Captain. I cannot make decisions for my Government and grant or negotiate any deals or conditions, but I gladly convey them!" " I am certain you can call your ship and have a connection made. Call that Old Man mc Elligott and tell him I want to talk to him. I rather not use Public GalNet for this." Elfi made the connection and via my wrist com . Elligott's Holo appeared right away as if he had waited right by his Terminal for this call. Before I could even brief him." How did it go? What happened? What did he want?" "I am right here Admiral. We are still in my Sanctum and I asked your young Captain to make this connection." I extended the wide angle receiver so Elligott could see all we did and his Holo bowed slightly to the Old Merchant." It is an Honor to talk to you again so soon. I hope my young Captain has represented the Union well." "Oh absolutely! Now I will tell you the same offer I made to your Captain." And he repeated the it word for word . Mc Elligott wiped his mouth in an involuntary gesture." What would that condition be?" "I want to join this young crew and go on whatever mission they are on. I won't ask for any privileges and be treated like any other crewmember, but I want to be there. I lived a very long time and I feel old despite my bodies eternal youth. I want to soak and sponge up some of that vitality. Be on a Union ship as it is on real missions. My Council of Elders is fully instructed and ready to travel to Pluribus and do all what is necessary to integrate the Golden Ones into the Union. We will accept Union Law, participate with funds and recruits to your fleet. Give you unlimited access to all our files on alien species and technology. Our Intelligence Service has much to share as well." "A Battle group is already on its way and will arrive in the Vicinity. I will ask the USS Vincent to take you aboard as valued passenger for a grand tour of Union Space!" "No Admiral. I was not talking about being a safe guarded VIP guest and being flown along safe space lines for a few weeks. I want to go with the Crew of the USS Enigma and on whatever mission they have. Don't take me for a fool or lightly. Don't change their mission to suit me. My side of the deal is of tremendous benefit to the Union. My request should be little compared to that." "Sir, this Crew is on a dangerous and long mission. I could not possibly guarantee your safety." " Exactly that is what I want. I don't want my safety guaranteed. The deal will be complete and unchangeable regardless if I get injured or die in the course of that mission. Ask your Narth, I opened my mind. I have no hidden agenda, no alternate motives. It is simply the dream of an old and very rich man to once more do something meaningful. Share a cabin with another Crewmate, scramble at alarm or die in the heat of battle or simply out of excitement. I am not asking for any special treatment. In fact I do not want any. I might not be a trained Officer from your Academies but I am traveling this Universe longer than you and that Iron hero Stahl together and that should count for something. Besides I am giving you a choice. You do not have to agree. But then as long as I live the Golden Ones shall remain as they were." "Why now? It seems almost as if you have planned this." "No Admiral I have not planned for those little Humans to attack us. Even we had no idea of their existence. But as I told your Captain I am a fan of the Union so to speak and I am playing with this idea ever since I watched you grow as a Civilization. I made definite preparations ever since the Narth have eased their Isolation and came to the conclusion my people need to do the same. It was chance that brought this Captain and her Crew here." "I call you back within the hour. I must discuss this with others. Mr. Narth are you convinced he speaks the truth?" "Yes Sir. His mind is open and it is indeed his wish." It didn't take him an hour to call back. The President of the Union himself as well as the Vice President were also present and it was something else to see President Lauren Huston and her Klack VP, beamed as Holos from my Wrist Com. The President welcomed the old Merchant and the golden Ones into the Union and invited the delegation to come to Pluribus to make it official. Sobody called in a group of Old looking Goldens who confirmed it all and also signed a Contract to the effect that whatever would happen to the Old Merchant while aboard my ship would not affect the new relations in any shape or form. It was agreed to send a secure Terminal from my ship to ease further communication. The Delegation of Elders would leave right away and Mc Elligott spoke directly to us ." We had no other choice really and I did give my word not to alter your mission and so you are stuck with that Merchant. I wish I would see another solution. However he is to be aboard your ship as a Specialist without special duty. You are the Captain and the ship comes first, but if you can at all bring him back alive. Wait for the Battle group to arrive. I am sending additional units to secure that Rock and help with the damaged civilians. " We went back to the ship and Sobody was indeed following us. As he saw the Y'All behind the Airlock he shrunk back for a moment and whistled." A Narth and a real alive Y'All together aboard a Union ship. Not to mention the Archa you certainly have a colorful crew Captain!" I frowned." Now we got an genuine Golden Merchant. The Big Boss of the whole outfit no less!" He stepped into my way." Captain I know you don't like this and maybe you don't like me but I assure you I will follow your Orders and I promise no chore is beneath me. If you want Environmental Tanks scrubbed to see that I am indeed serious I will do so with a cheer on my lips!" Har-Hi thumbed at me." The Captain and I have our experience with those if you do that with a happy cheer on your lips , you are weirder than I thought!" "Our sense of smell is not very well developed and I will do it if you want me to!" "No need Golden Merchant, it is a brand new ship. But maybe you should write a list of skills you got maybe we find something for you to do." Inside the ship he whistled again."This sure does not look like an old Phobos Class Destroyer on the inside." Cirruit who came around the Corner said." You sure know your ship interiors." I knew Cirruit just came to quell his curiosity. The Merchant nodded:" I do. I studied anything I could get hands on regarding the Union and its equipment." Cirruit said." How long are we going to be here?" "We have to remain until the battle group arrives. That should be about two three days." "Can you grant me Shore leave? I be careful but I always wanted to go shopping at a Golden Bazaar!" I sighed with a smile on my face." You got 12 hours shore leave." A short rodent looking crewmember with a pointed nose, round ears and a few whiskers in his face wearing a blue coverall like garment but it was soiled with stains from top to bottom. Tipped his hand to his brow and wiping his hands on a ghastly looking rag. " Captain Ma'am there is this idea I want to talk about." "Sure I got a moment tell me your idea. But first tell me what are you actually doing? I thought we are well past the oil and steam propulsion age." He looked down on himself and his rodent like showed shame." Oh I totally forgot , Captain I apologize. I was greasing the injector spear blades of the upper Chandelier diverter when Cirruit said we got a Golden One so I went along to look. I forgot I was still full of neutro grease" Shea still with us helped him out." Crewmember Warner is a Holdian, Humano rodents and due to his agility and size he can perform Maintenance work in confined spaces without dismantling the unit. Cirruit has written a report about it." I nodded. "I am not faulting him for working or being nosy. I simply want to know what kind of work required grease on a Starship that supposedly reaches Tech Level 8!" Shea said." In order to control the direct influx of Transdimensional energies a so called Chandelier diverter is pushed through a tube which at its end sticks into another dimension so to speak. A special grease paste is applied to the injector blades as it turns out it is the only way to keep those spear blades moving. Captain ,we are the only ship in the known Galaxy with this new type of Drive and it is still very much in its development phase." I had sort of forgotten the Old Merchant." Silver be tarnished! You Terrans actually cracked the TD Energy transfer secret! There are only a handful species in 5 Galaxies who ever did as far as I know. Come to think of it, the Ilwathi of the Leo II Galaxy use some sort of special grease for a similar purpose. I think we even have a dozen barrels of it here." Shea became very interested ." I would not mind purchasing it from you, so we can analyze it." "I have it brought here!" I turned to Holdian." Please tell me your idea. I have not forgotten!" "Ma'am. I was thinking since we are supposed to be Pirates and we might need to entertain guests or so. I was thinking of turning our empty B Hangar into a Pirate Grove. You know with treasures . We do need a place for our treasures and the finer loot and put a big table in it . Chairs and decorate the whole hangar a bit and we can let guests in through the side ramp and never show them the rest of the ship." "That is actually a very good idea Mr. Holdian. I put you in charge of this project." The Old Merchant clapped his hands. "It is getting better by the minute! You are going to be pirates?" I simply told him the entire story , just leaving out the technical details and he listened and became quite serious." I heard of this Red Dragon. He is a vicious person and un-proportionally violet towards his victims." He scratched his bald head." You know I know a merchant on Sin 4 who deals with Terran Mil Tech and he claimed a few weeks ago he might be able to get Loki Torpedoes and launchers. Next to the Translocator Cannons , Loki Torpedoes are the most desired Mil Tec there is. No other species has anything comparable." I could not help but sigh as I realized I had to go back to Sin 4." Even aboard a ship like this, I rather would have gone any place else. He said."Captain will you trust me and let me go out once more? I want to get us some treasures worthy of a successful Pirate. In order to blend in we must attend the Pirates Market on Sin 4. The Pirates go there to be seen to brag, buy parts, new ships, sell their loot and sometimes band together into Brigand Parties to loot and attack in packs." "Well I can't really keep you prisoner and so far Narth trusts you and that's good enough for me." " I won't disappoint you Captain, I won't!" To the little rodent faced Crewmember he said. "You better come with me. Since you are in charge of decorations and that is what we going to get!" ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006